


A Moment of Thought Changes All

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Instead of blindly pressing forward, K'Ehleyr shares her suspicions to Picard and arranges to trap Duras. Everything changes.





	A Moment of Thought Changes All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



K'Ehleyr recognized just what had happened, knew there was a danger to her for the realization, if she had read Duras's body language correctly. For all that she had shunned Klingon culture for so long, she did have a grasp on how it worked and knew Duras for the coward he was.

"Captain Picard," she said, tapping the comm she had been given as she moved to get to her _d'k tahg_ swiftly.

"Ambassador K'Ehleyr?"

"Councilor Duras is likely to try something desperate now, Captain, based on evidence I have been pursuing," she told him, staying cool even as she felt time ticking away. If she were going to lock away evidence, she'd be certain there were alerts to warn her about files being accessed. Just because Duras was clearly a coward did not mean he was not smart.

She counted the moment's pause as testimony to Picard's impressive intelligence and acumen.

"A security detail is being sent to you, Ambassador, and monitoring of our other guests will increase," he said. "Picard out."

K'Ehleyr took a deep breath, one that was far more about satisfaction than any fear. The door chimed only a moment later, and she knew it was too soon for security to have arrived. A crafty smile touched her lips.

"The door will open at the approach of any Starfleet personnel without need for a chime," she told the quarter's environment control.

"Acknowledged," came the pleasant woman's voice.

"Come!" she called, and Duras strode in, full of vim and vigor at her for her investigation. A sharp retort, deadlier accusations hurled back at him, and when Security arrived, unimpeded by the door and already nearly there when Duras arrived, they all were witnesses to Duras laying hands on the Ambassador, as she managed to knock his hand with a small knife aside.

Five stun beams could drop even an enraged Klingon in his tracks.

`~`~`~`~`

"The discommendation stands," Worf said, before K'Ehleyr reached up and locked her fingers behind his neck, dragging him close enough to kiss fiercely.

"I do not care," she said in the silence behind the kiss. "Alexander and I are perfectly happy with my legacy, my name within Federation space. I have the favor of Gowron for bringing the succession to an end, with him on top.

"So, stop being an idiot and marry me, you big lunk. I see how you want to be Alexander's father in truth. Let yourself."

Worf hesitated, his Klingon morals at odds with his human raising. And yet, he knew she was far more human in her outlook.

"A Federation marriage?" he compromised. "So that my dishonor is not directly conferred on Alexander, should he ever need his Klingon heritage?"

"If that's what it takes, Worf, to make it where I can have you as my husband, I'll take it," she said firmly before taking another kiss from him.

`~`~`~`~`

K'Ehleyr sighed in relief as she finally walked out of the Damned Klingon Empire with all of her duties as the Federation Ambassador handed over to her replacement. She had let Alexander remain on the _Enterprise_ with Worf, allowing them to bond and get to know each other. The ship might find itself in danger on a regular basis, but every minute on _Qo'noS_ was an invitation to death for her not-fully Klingon son, raised with more of a Federation mindset on childhood.

Now, she boarded the ship taking her back to the Federation and knew that whatever her next posting was, it would be better than this had been, no matter the honors given her by the Empire and the Federation alike for her handling of the Succession Crisis. Best of all, she was supposed to have an entire month to herself, in family quarters with her husband and her son.

If that wasn't paradise, nothing could be.

`~`~`~`~`

Sharing the raising of a child when both parents served the Federation proved a challenging front. As Worf was more stable in his living quarters, he most often had custody of Alexander, while K'Ehleyr traveled as needed. When possible, she asked for aid from Captain Picard. When she had breaks in her service, she took them aboard the _Enterprise_.

Two years into it all, K'Ehleyr found something she thought might solve the logistics of it all, if Worf could be persuaded.

Wanting to actually have her family all in one place for more than a few days at a time, she found out where the _Enterprise_ would be for its next resupply and headed that way on a brief leave of absence.

`~`~`~`~`

Alexander had been seen, loved on, and sent to play with his friends, allowing K'Ehleyr to walk alongside her husband down the corridors of the ship. She kept her hands tucked behind her back, waiting to see just what mood Worf was in.

"I have missed you," he finally said, voice low and deep with that amazing loyalty and love he accorded her with.

"Funny thing is I missed you too," she told him, an impish smile at his grimace for her lighter take on everything. Then she moved, and placed her hand on the inside of his arm, like some of the older holo performances of Terran couples. "And I've been thinking about it. I know how important this ship is to you, and yet, ship service is not all that exists inside Starfleet."

He frowned, but continued to listen to her.

"The Cardassians recently left a sector of space, and there is a space station there under joint command," she expounded.

"Yes. Deep Space Nine. Apparently they are now guardians of a stable wormhole, making the postings there even more critical," Worf said, attempting to sound nonchalant, but K'Ehleyr understood her husband far too well at this point to miss the undertones of eagerness.

"You've been looking at it too!" she cooed at him.

"Chief O'Brien mentioned they might have opportunities for families like ours," he said in answer. K'Ehleyr knew Worf had stayed close to the family of the child he had delivered, and it made her smile to know the rapport went both ways.

"So, if I put in a request to be an Ambassador-on-staff for them, given the large number of species that pass through and have an interest there, you would consider going with me to join their Operations staff?"

Worf paused their walk, and looked at her intently. "Yes."

One word, and it summed up all that they were so succinctly. K'Ehleyr, uncaring of the public area they were in, moved to kiss him.

"Then we will," she said, after the kiss, before they began their walk once more, looking forward to a unified future.

**Author's Note:**

> To those that love Worf/Jadzia Dax... I invite you to consider the polyshipping now possible...


End file.
